hundredfoldfandomcom-20200216-history
Area, Distance, and Movement
All ranges, distances, and sizes in Hundredfold are measured in units. By default, 1 unit equals 1 meter. GMs are free to set any scale they like without changing any of the game rules, so long as the scale is consistent. A larger unit like 5 feet simply makes everyone and everything in the game world larger and faster. Space and Reach A creature's physical sphere of influence on the world is expressed as a whole numbered size. A human being is a size 1 biped creature (or simply size 1), which means he takes up a space 1 unit wide by 2 units tall and can naturally reach 1 unit beyond this. A size 1 quadruped creature (or size 1 quad) like a mountain lion or a large dog takes up a space 2 units wide by 1 unit tall and can reach 1 unit out. Creatures don't completely fill their spaces (with rare exceptions). Space merely represents the room they need to move and act effectively. You can freely pass through an ally's space, so long as you don't end your turn there. You can also pass through the space of any creature two sizes smaller or two sizes larger than you. You cannot pass through the space of an enemy within 1 size of you. Small Creatures: Sizes can be fractional. For example, a human child or an adult gnome may be size ½, which would mean it occupies a space half a unit wide by 1 unit tall, and can reach out half a unit beyond this. For the purpose of comparing sizes, a denominator of 2''ⁿ'' is considered n'' sizes smaller than size 1; ½ is one size smaller than 1, ¼ is one smaller than ½, and so on. Non-binary fractions are considered equivalent to the next size below them; ¾ is treated like ½, ⅓ is treated like ¼, and so on. '''Squeezing:' Most creatures can squeeze into a space that is half their normal space either horizontally or vertically, but doing so incurs a –1 penalty to all Physical skill checks and halves the distance of any movement tasks. Reach vs. Range: Your reach is the distance at which you can physically touch other objects and is defined by your size. The range of a task is the maximal distance at which the task may affect its target(s), which may or may not be limited by your natural reach. Certain kinds of equipment (notably weapons) and other effects may extend your reach, your range, or both, for certain purposes. Area of Effect Some effects in Hundredfold apply to an area of the world instead of a specific target. All area effects begin from an origin point (on a battle mat, this can be a grid intersection or the center of a square). The origin must fall within the given range (if omitted, origin is center of creator's space) and fill one of three shapes out to a size n''. : '''Burst:' Spreads n'' units in all directions, forming a sphere. Bursts are used for directionless effects like explosions and radiation. : '''Blast:' Fills a 90-degree cone from the origin out to n'' units, appearing in cross section as a quarter circle. Blasts represent loosely directed effects such as acid splashes or arrow volleys. : '''Bolt:' From the origin, draw a straight line to another point n'' units away. Bolts affect any targets whose space they touch. They are used for tightly directed effects like lasers and flamethrowers. '''One Check:' Whenever you use a task that affects more than one target, you roll only one skill check, using that check result against all applicable targets. Edge of the Blast: It's common in blasts and bursts for creatures to be only partially included in the area. When the edge of such an area passes through a creature's space, it is subjected to half the normal effect. For example an attack might deal half its normal damage. Effects that aren't numerical in nature may be reduced in some other way at the GM's discretion. For example an effect that would be instantly fatal could instead render a target unconscious. Using a Battle Grid In theory, a creature's space in Hundredfold is described as a cylinder. A human would be a cylinder 1 unit wide by 2 units tall. A creature's reach would be a rounded cylinder wrapped around that. When using a gridded batlemat, it's usually easiest to fit space and reach to the shape of the grid rather than referencing a circular template every time someone acts. For example, a size 1 creature will generally occupy one whole space on the grid, whether it be a square or a hexagon. Square Grids: The simplest way to handle a square grid would be to simply make all spaces and areas square, as in 4th edition D&D. It's simple, easy to grasp, and eliminates the need for edge of the blast, but isn't very realistic. Explosions don't usually have corners and runners don't move 41% faster when facing northeast or southwest. A simple fix to bring this more in line with reality is to count every other diagonal square as two. So a character that jogged 6 units could move 6 squares north or south, but only 4 squares northeast or southwest. Creature spaces can generally be kept square as very few creatures will be large enough for the difference of this rule to be noticeable. Hex Grids: Hex grids don't suffer as much as square grids when you simply make everything hexagonal. A hexagonal burst is close enough to round for most players for all but the most far-reaching effects. The only caveat is in creature spaces; odd size creatures look exactly as you'd expect with a size 1 creature taking up 1 hex, a size 3 creature taking up a ring of 7 hexes, and so on. Even sizes, however, have a more triangular shape; size 2 would be 3 contiguous hexes. Size 4 is more of a triangle with the corners cut off. Another way to think of this pattern is that each size increase adds a row to alternating sides. Small Creatures When dealing with a creature with a fractional size, it of course must occupy a particular space on the grid even though its actual space is smaller. It may be easier, for simplicity's sake, to allow the creature to Walk within the same square for 0 actions, allowing it to reach out on all sides of that square as though it were a size 1 creature. If this solution is undesirable, or if you are running large numbers of small creatures, it may be preferable to simply choose an alternate scale for the battle grid, such as 2 squares per unit. That way, size 1 creatures would take up a 2-by-2 square and size ½ creatures can be handled unambiguously. Category:Core Rules